


Bad Things

by vix_spes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23year old Hatake Kakashi has been persuaded out on a Friday night by his ANBU teammates. He didn’t expect to have his attention grabbed by an unknown teenage chuunin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

Kakashi was distinctly unimpressed as he was dragged through the village towards one of the most popular bars. The Flaming Kunai was owned by two ex-shinobi who had been forced to retire but still needed a job to do. He had returned from an ANBU mission earlier that day and all he wanted to do was go to bed but his friends weren’t giving him that option. They had told him that he had to come out drinking with them to relax and spend some time with them socially rather than on missions. As they walked into the bar he scowled at his companions; he had clearly forgotten (and they had neglected to tell him) that it was Friday night and Friday night was when the bar had dancing. He grumbled at Genma and Raidou but they both grinned unrepentantly whilst Gai conveniently disappeared to buy the first round of drinks. The quartet made their way over to a group of jounin consisting of Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki and Anko who were sat in a corner where they could still see the dance floor but was far enough away that they didn’t have to shout to hear each other speak.  
  
An hour and a half later, all their conversation exhausted and having been filled in on all the village gossip, Kakashi was seriously considering reading his Icha Icha. He had pulled the little orange book out of his utility pouch and was about to open it when a scene on the dance floor caught his attention and all thoughts of Icha Icha flew out of his head.  
  
The dance floor was fairly packed, mainly with older chuunin, younger jounin and a scant handful of older genin but the crowds shifted and Kakashi’s attention was grabbed by a trio of chuunin dancing to the heavy rock music. He recognised two of them as being shinobi who worked primarily in the mission room and gate duty although they also occasionally worked as the Hokage’s assistants. It was the third chuunin that had peaked his interest though and he didn’t know who he was. Not bothering to be gentle, he elbowed Genma hard in the ribs earning a glare and a grunt from the tokubetsu.  
  
“What the hell was that for?”  
  
Kakashi didn’t even bother to respond. “Who’s that over there? The brunet in the middle of that chuunin sandwich in the middle of the dance floor.”  
  
Genma leered around the senbon in his mouth. “The little cutie in the middle? That would be Iruka-sensei. I’m surprised you haven’t clocked him before. Surely you’ve seen him before? He works in the mission office and works as an assistant to Sandaime.”  
  
Kakashi was confused now. “I thought you said his name was Iruka-sensei.”  
  
Raidou joined in the conversation. “Umino Iruka. 18year old sensei at the Academy. He was a notorious prankster after his parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack until Sandaime took him under his wing. He’s now the primary caretaker for one Uzumaki Naruto and is also the teacher of Uchiha Sasuke.”  
  
Kakashi’s grin underneath his mask got even wider. This was getting better and better. A teenage sensei who was fucking gorgeous and could dance like that. His brain automatically started running through all of the Icha Icha plots (and fantasies) that involved teachers. As he did so, he watched the other man carefully, noting every little detail.  
  
He clocked that the other two were pretty attractive but judging by the pretty steamy kiss they were currently in the middle of they were very much together. They were both in low slung jeans, but one of them (the one with bandages on his face) was bare-chested with the one who’s face was half-hidden by his hair was in a skin-tight black vest, very much like the ones the ANBU wore. Again, there was no denying that they were sexy but it was the little sensei who oozed sex appeal with every single movement that he made. Kakashi was well-aware that he was staring but seeing as they were in a bar he didn’t care too much. Considering that he was a sensei at the academy and thus probably didn’t go on many missions he was surprisingly well-built with washboard abs that were currently glistening with sweat. Looking at the younger man quite critically he supposed that he was quite androgynous, even verging on the feminine side but that didn’t particularly bother the ANBU. All he could think about was how good that long hair and curvy body would feel underneath him. The other man was obviously dressed for a night of pleasure; skin-tight black leather trousers that clung to every single curve and a black mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination. The whole outfit was completed by a pair of heavy black leather boots.  
  
As the music started to fade out the other two, Kotetsu and Izumo his mind provided, headed towards the bar leaving the third slightly behind them a new song started to blare out causing Kakashi to grin as he recognised the opening riff. Oh yes, this song suited his intentions for the evening regarding his prey down to a tee. He downed his sake and stood from the table ignoring the questions from his friends. He looked distinctly predatory as he stalked across the floor, focused entirely on the unsuspecting chuunin. The brunet had his back to Kakashi and the jounin was faced with the most delectable, fuckable arse he had seen in a very long time. For the first time that he could remember in years he was jolted with bolts of desire and realised that he actually wanted someone. Just as the first lines of the song rolled out his hands clasped onto those leather-clad hips and he pressed himself flush up against that perfect arse.  
 _  
When you came in the air went out, and every shadow filled up with doubt_  
  
~*~  
  
Iruka jumped as he felt strong hands grasp his hips and a tall, very well-muscled body press against the length of his back. Tilting his head back and slightly to the side he saw somebody that he had never expected to see; Hatake Kakashi. He had had a crush on the jounin for some time – everybody did at some point, it was just that Iruka never seemed to have grown out of his. Deciding that he wasn’t going to complain or miss this opportunity, he pushed back into the older man’s body and raised his arms to wrap around the jounin’s neck. He had every intention of enjoying this, whatever this was. He grinned as he recognised the music, one of his favourite songs to dance to and slowly started to move his hips to the beat. Kakashi bit back a moan as the chuunin started to undulate against his body. Never mind oozing sex appeal this creature was sex on legs. Once might not be enough for what he had in mind. Spinning Iruka around he saw that he only came up to Kakashi’s shoulder but that thought was quickly obsolete as Iruka shifted slightly so that he was essentially straddling Kakashi’s thigh.  
  
 _I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you  
_  
Kakashi growled low in his throat as he was aware of all the eyes in the bar drinking their fill of the dancing beauty in his arms. Iruka was unconsciously arching his back and tipping his neck back, showing off a slim tanned neck that Kakashi wanted to decorate with marks of possession.  
  
 _I'm the kind to sit up in his room, heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue  
_  
Iruka spun around again, arching his back again so that his groin ground into Kakashi’s crotch. As he did so, his arms roamed his chest before they moved up behind him to wrap around Kakashi’s neck to wind into the crazy silver hair. His head tilted back to rest on Kakashi’s shoulder allowing the taller man to mouth kisses along a particularly edible-looking shoulder. Kakashi’s cock was already throbbing in his trousers by this display but Iruka’s reaction when Kakashi bit down was the last straw. Iruka threw his head back, as Kakashi’s hands slid round from his hips to his arse, kneading them and generally just groping the firm flesh.  
  
 _I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true, I wanna do bad things with you, okay  
_  
Kakashi groaned and his cock jumped again at the feel of the gorgeous arse underneath his hands. It had looked incredible from a distance, felt amazing under his hands and now all he could imagine was how tight and hot it would be and how fucking delectable the chuunin would look naked with Kakashi ploughing into him. He slid one long-fingered, pale hand past the waistband of the leather pants only for his jaw to drop beneath his mask as he realised that the chuunin was going commando.   
  
Iruka was going to be his tonight and Kakashi wasn’t convinced that he had the patience or the self-control to wait until they could get to a bed. Besides, if he remembered correctly, this bar had a perfectly good unused store cupboard that they could use. Continuing to grope Iruka’s arse, he slid his other hand up the slim back to tangle in the chestnut coloured locks, wrenching Iruka’s head back so that he could capture that tempting, full pouty mouth. As he leaned in, he noticed the scar that bisected the pert nose and stretched out onto the blushing cheeks – something that stopped the tanned features from being too androgynous or feminine. Leaning in, he was scant millimetres from Iruka’s lips when he detangled his hand from the long locks in order to yank his mask down before closing that gasp and capturing Iruka’s mouth with his own.  
  
Iruka gasped as Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed him. The last coherent thought that he had was the realisation that Kakashi was drop dead gorgeous. His knees buckled underneath him as the experienced mouth proceeded to completely dominate him, taking control completely and utterly. He literally clung to Kakashi, pressing closer as the sensations banked his arousal higher and higher. He could hear whimpering and mewling and realised that he was making the noises as Kakashi kissed him hungrily. Eventually, they had to pull apart for air with both of them panting slightly with pupils dilated with lust. Kakashi couldn’t wait any longer and he tugged Iruka off the dance floor and towards the cupboard. He didn’t care what people, he didn’t give a damn what Iruka’s friends and his own friends thought, he had to have this chuunin now. There was simply no doubt about it. He couldn’t even be bothered the waste the chakra on a transportation jutsu to get to one of their apartments.   
  
 _I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true  
_  
As soon as they were inside the cupboard Iruka found himself pressed back against the door, one stormy grey orb and the red of the Sharingan eye boring into his own warm brown eyes. He was struck by how the red kiss-swollen lips looked against the pale skin, flawless except for the scar that bisected his Sharingan and one from his lower lip down his chin. He realised all of a sudden that those thin lips were moving and he hadn’t heard a single word.  
  
He shifted guiltily, blushing in embarrassment, a single brush against Kakashi’s tall muscled form getting him hard immediately. “I’m sorry. Did you say something?”  
  
“I said, I’m going to fuck you now sensei.” The title was practically purred and accompanied by a leer. “This isn’t a one-time thing, I just can’t wait to get you to a bed. I plan on taking you on dates but I’m also letting you know that I’m going to fuck you well and often. Any objections?”  
  
Iruka shook his head and pouted, looking up through half-lowered eyelids and long eyelashes. “Fuck me Kakashi.”   
  
 _I wanna do bad things with you  
_  
“Happy to oblige.”  
  
Kakashi stripped off his t-shirt and mask before turning his attention to the younger man. He made short work of Iruka’s shirt, trousers and boots, tossing them onto the floor of the cupboard. He hitched an arm underneath Iruka’s thigh and hoisted him up so that the chuunin could wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waist and also support his weight on the door. Kakashi’s unoccupied hand appeared in front of Iruka’s mouth accompanied by the command “Suck.” Iruka did so, slavishly sucking them into his mouth and laving them until they were dripping wet. Kakashi removed them from Iruka’s mouth and brought them to the brunet’s hidden pucker. Slowly inserting them one by one, scissoring them inside the tight heat and stretching the tiny entrance until it could comfortably take three of Kakashi’s fingers. He pulled them out and was just about to lube his cock with his saliva when the teenager unhooked his legs from Kakashi’s waist and slid to the floor, his mouth on a level with Kakashi’s crotch. He unbuttoned the black trousers and got his first good look at the long, thick and dripping cock and licked his lips. He licked the tip before swallowing as much of it down his throat as he could, ensuring that he lubricated it with his saliva as much as he could. Just as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, Kakashi pulled him off.  
  
“Fuck! If you keep that up then I’m going to come and I don’t want to do that until I’m in you.”  
  
Iruka was once again lifted up and Kakashi’s cock was slowly slipping into his stretched passage, stretching him even wider with a delicious burn. Iruka had never felt so wonderfully full and he clenched unconsciously around the unyielding flesh that was piercing him.  
  
“Oh fuck Iruka, you feel so good, so tight.”  
  
 _I wanna do bad things with you  
_  
Kakashi didn’t even attempt to take it slowly, thrusting in hard and deep at an unyielding pace. When he felt the tell tale tightening in his balls he reached down and stroked Iruka’s cock that had been slapping in between them, stroking him to orgasm as he came in the tight clenching heat. Not letting his cock slip out of Iruka, Kakashi pressed a kiss to the scar.  
  
“What do you say to continuing this in a bed sensei? If I remember correctly, page 64 of Icha Icha volume 20 has a naughty teacher/headmaster scene. How do you feel about roleplay?”  
  
 _I wanna do real bad things with you, oh yeah_  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/32405.html)


End file.
